Is it revenge or is it love?
by kittykat2506
Summary: Ally is a typical nerd while Austin and the populars bully her. when they take it too far, she dies in an accident. But this time she comes back to life but differently. She has a new style, a new attitude and more importantly she comes back with supernatural powers and a burning desire for revenge. Will they survive her wrath? or will a certain blonde teach her how to love again?
1. Chapter 1

**Sup everyone, I was suppost to take a break for a bit but this story is eating me alive. I just have to write it so please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

CHAPTER 1: Hell

Ally's POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP

My alarm went off signalling me to go to school. I groaned and walked over to my bathroom. I hoped into the shower and washed my hair. 20 minutes later I got out and wrapped myself in my towel. I quickly brushed my teeth and went to dry my hair.

I quickly blow-dried my hair and curled it. Once I finished I picked out my outfit. Today I had to look great because school closing for the summer. If you're wandering you I am the let me introduce myself. My name is Ally Dawson, I am 17 and I live in Miami. I have brown hair with blond tips and I am a little petite. My best friends name is Trish De La Rosa. She is my short, Latino friend who I tell everything to.

My life sucks. My dad owns a music store called Sonic Boom, I work there every day. My mom is a researcher. She travelled to Africa 2 years ago and she studies apes. I talk to her on Skype every day. I live with my dad in his house, you see my parents are divorced but they still get along well. I love my parents and they love me just as much, they are caring and I can always rely on them.

The reason my life sucks you ask? Because of one person… Austin Moon. I am like his personal toy along with his friends. His girlfriend is Kira Starr; yes the daughter of Jimmy Starr the one who sells record deals. He is currently working with Austin. The only reason Austin is part of the "popular's" is because of his looks and his talent other than that he is a heartless, arrogant jerk who likes to pick on me. Who are the popular's who say? Well it's kinda complicated but I guess you got time considering you're listening to my crappy life. Well where do I begin. Austin and Kira are the leaders of the popular's. They both have their followers or they're so called friends. Austin has Elliot, Dez and Dallas; while Kira has Cassidy and Beth. When the two weren't together Kira was the queen bee and Austin was the jock/bad boy.

When they decided to hook up they joined the two groups forming the popular's. They don't really like one other they just use each other. Kira once considered me to join because I'm hot but she refused after woods. I guess it's because I'm nerdy and not outgoing. They say I'm hot but really I'm not I'm just naturally pretty. I don't need tons of make-up or anything really.

I guess it's also because I'm not too revealing. I have a good fashion sense but I'm not slutty. You know how they wear short shorts and tank tops and let everything show. Me wearing that, uh I don't think so. I wear dresses often but nothing too revealing.

They pick on me every day because I'm nerdy and apparently boring. They insult me and make me cry every day and for or what? They're own amusement. Why they really do it… I don't know. They make my life hell sometimes. But I can't even stand up to them because I'm too afraid to. But one day I will and I will do whatever it takes, anything… **(Remember this promise, its important)**

Oh crap I've been talking to you guys for so long and school is in 20 minutes.

I quickly ran to my cupboard and grabbed my red knee-high dress that had white stripes on it. I slipped on my white denim jacket and my red wedges.

I put on some eyeliner and a bit of lip gloss. I put on some light red eye shadow and ran out my door. It was already 8:20 and school starts at 8:30 so I had 10 minutes left. I grabbed and apple from the fruit bowl and grabbed my backpack when my dad came out of his room in his work outfit.

"Ally, you're still here? You better go to school before you are late" he scolded.

"Yeah sorry I was… um thinking for a bit too long and I got late, I was on my way out though" I said smiling.

"Ok just hurry, or else Trish will-" I cut him short.

"OMG TRISH!" I yelled "Sorry dad I gotta go, love you see you later" I said

I ran out the door going to school before Trish gets mad. Last time that happened she thought I died and ran around frantically searching for me. When I came to school she yelled at me and let's just say she tore apart the school and a few people ended up in the hospital. She's really protective and she's the best friend anyone could ask for.

When I finally got to school I saw Trish holding one of the popular's against the lockers and threatening them. From his mop of red hair I guess he's Dez. The REALLY weird one, although he is the nicest of them all.

"I swear if you don't tell me where Ally is I will tear you limb from limb!" said Trish

"I-I-I don't know" he said nervously

Know was my cue before Trish ACTUALLY tore him limb from limb.

"Trish! Put him down"

"ALLY! Where were you I had to beat this thing up to find you, I thought they kidnaped you!" she rambled on.

I thought she would never end before I was developed in a bear hug from her.

"I'm ok promise, and why would they kidnap me?" I asked

Trish just shrugged while I apologized to Dez.

"Ok drama's over let's go to class" she said.

I agreed and went to grab my books from my locker. As I reached it someone pushed me on the floor. I gasped as I hit my head on the floor. Next thing I know Trish is swearing someone.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Trish yelled

I knew who it was immediately Austin Moon and Kira Starr.

Next thing I know Trish came to my side while Dallas helped her get me up. I felt my head and realized I was bleeding.

"OMG Ally are you ok!"

"Dallas take her to the nurse's office now!" she told Dallas. I stood up but then someone grabbed my arm.

"No Ally you are not walking there alone" Dallas said.

He swooped me up and carried me bridal style to the nurse's office.

"Uh…you-u… d-don't… need to-" he cut me off

"But I want to" he said smiling.

Then I felt a blush creeping into my cheeks._ Does Dallas really like me?_ "You look cute when you blush" he said.

"Uh thanks" I said blushing again.

Suddenly he leaned in and placed a kiss on my cheek. Then he smiled and I went into shock.

"We are here" he said snapping me out of my shock. I giggled a bit as he laid me on the bed in the nurse's office. The nurse came and cleaned up my head

Trish's POV

As Ally grabbed her books I saw Kira give her a hard push on the floor. I got so pissed poor Ally. I went over to them and said.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I yelled

They just remained quiet and smirked. Then I suddenly noticed Ally she got up slowly but she was bleeding. I noticed Austin had and Kira had a look of Glory. I saw her wink at Dallas, almost cueing him for something. He nodded and helped get Ally up.

I thought it was strange but I was more concerned for Ally to care. I told Dallas to get her to the nurse's office. As they left I screamed at the popular's.

Austin was still standing there a bit shocked.

"YOU ARE SICK! ALL OF YOU. GOD CANT YOU SEE WHAT PAIN YOU CAUSE HER!" I blew my top.

I ran to the nurse's office and saw Ally better. But Dallas was there almost like he was asking her out. I still had a bad feeling so I eavesdropped.

Ally's POV

After the nurse said I was ok for now Dallas said he something important to tell me.

"Ally will you go out with me?"

"YES!"

"Great!" he placed a kiss on my lips and I smiled.

"When and where?" I asked

"It's a surprise, you will never see it coming" he said smirking

"Okayyyy" I said dragging the Y

Trish walked in mad and shouted Dallas.

"You go get out and tell your friends to piss OFF!" she said getting mad. He agreed and walked out, not before giving me a wink. I giggled and he left. Trish came over and hugged me.

"We should get to class" she said

"Yeah" I replied.

*****Time skip*****

This was the last period before it was the weekend off. It was short but, hey I need some rest too.

I don't know why but it suddenly started raining, that only happens when someone is about to die. I mean the sudden change of weather. Trish and I got to our last period only to see it was a free period. We hung out a bit when Trish said we should leave.

As we walked out the door I saw the most horrifying thing ever. Dallas was making out with Cassidy outside the entrance.

"Dallas" I whispered

"OH hey Ally"

"W-what are you doing"

"Uh-Duh I'm kissing Cassidy, are you blind?"

"But I thought-"

"Thought that I liked you? Please who would like an ugly slut like you!"

By now I was crying and people gathered around.

"HEY GUYS SLUT OVER THINKS SHE"S LIKABLE!" he yelled

The popular's came in and Austin was first. He looked guilty for a second before smirking. Then the rest came all came in.

"Awww poor slut gonna cry?" Kira said "HAHA well news flash look at yourself!"

The worst part was when Austin and the boys all kicked and slapped me. By now I was dizzy and bloody. Then everyone started laughing at me, Trish was shocked and was coming to get me but I got up and ran outside.

"Ally!"

I heard a few people calling my name, one I think was Austin but I didn't care. I ran into the rain. It was ice cold and the wind picked up. This happens when some ones about to die usually. The wind picked up more and I nearly fell over with the force of the wind. Lightning started to strike and I had no clue where I was. The rain was getting heavier.

I ran some more until I was in road. I cried A LOT when thunder hit. It was loud and my ears were ringing. I got angry and screamed.

"I WILL DO ANYTHING TO GET MY REVENGE!"

Ant those are the words that changed my life forever…

**LOL I'm evil I left you hanging. This is really long but I like it. OK so I'm gonna post chapter 2 soon and I will redo the storm thing again on chapter 2 to make it more… Dramatic :). So umm could you R&R, pretty please as my birthday gift. Just tell me if it's good or bad. BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2: i think I may have lost her

**Hey guys I'm back and here's a treat for ya. Ok so this is Austin's POV the next chapter is Ally's where…well you know. So wow 12 reviews I'm over the moon right now! So I'll do some shout outs cause u guys made my birthday.**

**WritemeAL:**___Thanks so much, I know I am also waiting for that. Well it's only coming in the next chapter so gonna have to wait :(_

**Romzworld:**_ Thanks, sorry I couldn't repost that night but, it's here now but the most interesting part is the next chapter only. But this is still very good._

**Astrawberry11: **_I hate to leave you guys hanging but then I again I just LOVE it. I don't know why but I really like suspense in my stories but when others do it, I get so frustrated. This chap is here now so no worries I won't quit on this. _

**ItsYaGirlTerTer: **_Sorry about the end, I will rewrite that part in the next chapter though to make it more understandable._

**Ilavengood97: **_Thanks it means a lot ;) _

**Jaz78:**_ Thanks but you won't know what happens just yet, you're gonna have to wait until the weekend :(_

**InvisibleWriterAndGirl: **_They are jerks aren't they, well Kira will always be a meanie but Austin won't I hate leaving him evil for too long. Yes it is an Auslly story I just adore them and I would never separate them._

**xxx All You Need Is Love xxx: **_Thanks and sorry for leaving you hanging I just love to torture you guys ;)_

**Phebs1234: **_Thank you. BTW I love your mix of swag and awesome, kinda reminds me of Jerry from Kickin it, LOL. _

_**Polkadotgirl: **__WOW! Suspense really is killing you, well it's gonna kill you longer if you want to know about Ally. That's so cool! Your friend and I are 2 days apart; wish her/him for me. My birthday is today the 25 of June._

**Anakinahsoka: **_Really? Love it and on the first chapter! That's amazing thanks._

**Queenc1: **_YEP! And her revenge is gonna be BLOODY! Mwwahahahaha (evil laugh *coughs on a bug halfway through*) LOL thanks a lot to you because you follow all my stories I appreciate a lot :)_

Chapter 2

Austin's POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP

My alarm clock rang nagging me to get up and go to "hell" also known as school. I groaned and slammed it off before I broke it. I had 40 minutes before school started so I grabbed my towel and headed towards my bathroom. I striped down and had a long hot shower. Once I finished I wrapped myself in my towel and ran to grab some clothes.

Well since you're gonna be here a while I might as well introduce myself. My name is Austin Monica Moon. Yeah, Yeah, Yeah I know just don't judge my middle name. I have blonde hair with darker blonde highlights. I am extremely well built and I am just plain awesome. My life is great.

My parents are Mike and Mimi Moon. We are one happy family. Our family is whole and we can trust each other for everything. My best friend is Dez Worthy. My Canadian and EXTREMELY weird friend, of course he is my only friend. I mean I am rich and popular but all my friends are a bunch of jerks that only use me. But I stand it because that just proves I am irresistible.

Why my life is great? Well it's because of this Ally Dawson chick. She is not exactly hot or ugly she is flawless and what's the word…beautiful, yeah that's the word, her hair is a perfect brown and blonde, her eyes are a soft and warm colour….and her soft kissable lips. Whoa! Sorry dazed of a bit there. Girls to me are hot but she…she is different. Do I like her? Whaaa pshh no. Oh you didn't ask that? Sorry I…um…ah…next question please. My reputation you ask? Now that is a question, I am the sexiest boy in school. I have everything, looks and talent. I work with Jimmy Starr, he produces my music records. Yes I'm singer; dancer and I can play any instrument out there. His daughter Kira Starr and I are a thing. We don't love each other much we just use each other for popularity.

Well screw that school starts in 10 minutes I gotta go. Peace out.

I grab my signature ripped jeans, red t-shirt, black cardigan and black converses. I mess my hair up a bit to give it that cool look and run downstairs.

As I get down I grab my back pack and run to the door, when I do an immediate U-turn and go to the kitchen. My mum's making pancakes.

"MOM!" I yell

"Whoa! There someone's hungry" she says

"You bet" I say

"But don't you have to go to school?" she scolds.

"Awww b-b-but the p-p-pancakes" I whine.

"Fine take it to go" she says smiling.

"YES! VICTORY!"

I take the pancake, kiss my mums cheek and run out the door.

***AT SCHOOL***

As I walk in school someone grips my arm and I immediately know who it is.

"Kira" I say, without sparing a glance.

"Austin" she says in monotone.

Once we reach the lockers we put on fake smiles. As I walk to my locker there is one thing that catches my eye. A flock of brown hair walks to her locker and talks to here Latino friend.

Ally Dawson.

Kira smirks and I know what she is doing and trust me I don't like it. We, more like her, came up with a plan that one of the guys in our group trick her into thinking they her. Then he will make out with one of the girls and embarrass her. The worst part, we have to beat her up. I don't want to but if I don't I will loose my record deal. I agree for the sake of it, but really deep down this stings more than someone pushing a knife through my heart. I don't know why, it just does.

Unfortunately I can't be this "guy" because Kira is jealous and she made Dallas do it. He then has to make out with Cassidy, it's sick but I need the record deal.

After Kira smirks she pushes Ally on the floor, I thought it would be a small push but boy was I wrong. She practically threw Ally onto the floor. Kira nods to Dallas who nods back and helps to pick up Ally. Next thing I know we are getting sworn at by Trish.

"What the hell is wrong with you" she yells

I didn't know what the big deal was until I saw Ally. My heart sunk at the site. She was all dizzy and her head was bleeding. I was about to say something but Kira gave me a glare. I stayed quiet but it really hurt seeing her like that.

When she got up, Dallas pretended he liked her so he carried her bridal style. My blood boiled at the sight. I'm the only guy who can touch Ally! He carried her away and I saw him place a kiss on her cheek. I was so mad at that moment that the only thing stopping me from slapping that guy is Trish yelling at us and running away.

***TIME SKIP***

It's our last period and I hear a lot of yelling and commotion going on outside. Kira walks to the noise telling us that's our cue. I'm gonna regret doing what I do in the next few minutes, I REALLY am.

As we go out I see something horrifying.

"HEY EVERYONE SLUT THINKS SHE'S LIKABLE!" he yelled

My blood was boiling and I looked at to what he was referring to. There was Ally tears falling like a waterfall and people all laughing at her hysterically like it's a joke. I ran forward and was ready to pound that ass's face when Kira took it as a cue to beat up Ally. My heart stopped beating. Kira gave me a glare practically saying 'do it and smirk'. I did as told and had an evil smirk on. Ally looked at us with pleading eyes before we hurt her. I did as told I slapped her several times and kicked her several times. Every kick was more punishment for me than for her.

Once we did what we had to I felt guilt and pain soar through me, she was bleeding profusely and she was extremely dizzy. I for some reason wanted to go there and hug her and feel her cuddle up with me.

In seconds she ran out the door in to the freezing rain. I called after her several times but she didn't come back. I ran after her when someone grabbed my hand and made me face them.

Kira.

"Remember why you are doing this! It's her or your life" she said in a cold whisper.

"I-I-I"

"I thought so" she said "move" she said pulling me away from the door and in to the school. I took a glance at the door once more and a few tears escaped.

_What if I loose her forever…._

**LOL, poor Austin. Kira is behind everything, little does Austin know that his last words are probably correct. Anyways I will update in the weekend and it's gonna more suspense because it's all Ally's POV and her _. Can't tell ya but its kinda obvious please, please, please R&R**

**Luv ya**

**Kittykat2506**


	3. Chapter 3: who am i?

**Hey guys! I'm back, YEAH! Ok I know I was gone for like 3 weeks and I'm SO sorry :( I was on vacation and I had NO internet access like at all. Luckily it was short when I wrote this because I had written the chapter on a piece of paper. Yup that is how eager I was to update: D Anywayyyy you guys really wanted to see Ally's POV right? Well… (Drumroll) It is in… Austin's POV! Kidding its Ally's. Enjoy and I don't own ANYTHING! Oh and PS guys check out Brittanie lynch X.x.X story Friends or foes. She is absolutely amazing and is really nice c:**

Chapter 3

Ally's POV (DUH XD)

"I WILL DO ANYTHING TO GET MY REVENGE!" I screamed.

I looked around for a minute trying to find out which part of the forest I was. I only noticed then that wind was more violent and it was raining down harder. The sky grew increasingly black and scary; it almost looked as if it were night time. OK, this was NOT a good sign. I don't really believe in magic and weird signs, but if you were in my place you would too.

Suddenly a light flashed in my face, a torch maybe? Who would be in the middle of a forest now? But the next thing shocked me entirely. A sharp pain scorched through my heart. The pain was fierce and raw. It travelled through to my whole body making me fall on the ground in pain. I let out and ear-piercing scream.

"AHHHH!"

I shook uncontrollably. I gasped for air roughly, breathing in every second. Suddenly I couldn't breathe at all, I gasped to try and take in air but I couldn't. The pain I was experiencing was unbearable. I held my throat I couldn't take it anymore. I looked down and noticed there was a huge pile of blood flowing from my chest. I gasped again looking for air. Then I noticed something, a knife in my chest.

I was shocked; I knew I had to pull it out, even if it was a serious mistake. I slowly picked up my hands and quickly pulled it out. I gasped and everything went black…

I saw a light and woke up screaming.

"That dream was… so _real_"

Something was wrong; I looked around and realized this wasn't my room. This place was surreal. It was like I was on- on- a huge type of _cloud_.

The bed I was lying on was soft and warm, it was white and really puffy I guess. I stood up and as soon as I did the bed (or cloud) just disappeared. I gasped and realized that, that wasn't the only thing that was strange.

"My clothes" I muttered to myself

It was stunning. I was wearing a beautiful silky dress and shimmery pumps to go with it. The dress was strapless and it really showed off my curves. It was white and had gold patterns from the waist down. In the middle it had a shimmery gold belt that held it in place perfectly. (**The picture is on my profile.) **I couldn't believe my eyes; I could never afford something like this. It was soft and smooth and so pretty. I stared in awe for a while when someone spoke.

"Like the dress" a guy spoke

I looked up shocked and was met with a pair of warm brown eyes. I gasped and took a step back. It was a guy, around my age. He had really dark brown hair that looked like a blackish colour. He was tall and built. He was wearing a white tux with a red tie on it. He was actually cute.

"I chose it" he said smirking

"Who- who-" I stammered

He chuckled then spoke.

"Who am I" he finished for me

"I'm Shiel **(1)**, nice to meet you" he said sticking his hand out.

"I'm A-Ally" I said shaking his hand, still a bit frightened.

"I know that" he said smiling

"What, but how? And where am I?" I said confused.

He sighed and looked at me sadly.

"Y-you're going to have to sit down for this Ally"

"Why?" I asked even more confused than before

"Ally, please trust me on this"

"Ok, whatever you say"

He smiled sadly and grabbed my hand. When we reached to where the bed was previously, he moved his hands over it and a couch appeared. I gasped again while he chuckled.

"Who are you? _What_ are you?"

"Ally" he sighed "This is going to be tough"

He took a deep breath and then looked at me.

"You're dead" he exhaled

"W-what" I muttered "you are delusional, where am I? Seriously"

"Hear me out" he breathed "I am your guardian. I was born the day you were, I watch over you in the heavens. I know everything about you"

I gasped

"So, so you are like my angel" I said unbelieving my ears

He nodded

"But where am _I_"

"Heaven" he exhaled deeply "you died several minutes ago Ally"

"W-w-what" I said, my voice cracking

"You are _dead_" he whispered "you are an angel now"

"B-but my dad" I cried "My friends! My life!" I shouted getting angry

"How! Why! You are suppost to watch over me!"

"Ally I didn't finish"

"What more is left to say Shiel, I am gone, lost even" I said barely audible

He cupped my face and looked at me

"Listen to me please" he said

"Fine"

"I am _you're _angel, I will go against god if I have too. I am giving you another chance, a second chance at _life_" he said still cupping my face.

"What do you mean?"

"I will send you back to earth, you will still be you. Normal, like it never happened. I can't wipe away the memory, but you will be home and safe"

"Y-you can"

He chuckled

"I can do anything" he said cockily

I laughed too and jumped into his arms, I hugged him for dear life.

"Thank you" I muffled into his hair

"Of course, anything for my favourite girl"

"By the way, can I keep the dress?" I said smiling innocently

"Why not" he said shrugging

"Come on let's get you home" he said smiling

"How?"

"You close your eyes and you go"

"That's easy"

"Sure is"

"So close your eyes" he said "Oh and don't forget, you can summon me anytime"

I giggled and smiled.

He chanted some weird words and I felt myself lift up. I was happy but something was bothering him. I could actually sense it. Suddenly I realized something.

"Shiel"

"Yeah"

"How did I die" I whispered "All I remember was the storm then me making a promise for revenge"

"Ally I can't tell you about you're death yet, but I will soon. As for the second quest- WAIT! DID YOU SWEAR YOU WOULD GET REVENGE?"

"Yeah I guess, why?"

"ALLY, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! OPEN YOUR EYES NOW!"

"I can't! Shiel they are stuck, I can't open them!"

"ALLY! NO!"

Suddenly everything went black all I could hear were Shiel's faint cries. I appeared in a huge, black room it was dark and cold.

"Hello" said an eerie voice behind me.

It sounded like a man; his voice was gruff and low. As he walked closer I realized that he was _no _man. This _thing_ that stood before me was huge. It was the bigger than my house even. It was black and covered in red scars and its eyes were full black. It also had two black horns on its head and very sharp looking teeth and fangs. He was only wearing a pair of ragged and torn pants. This ironically was the only ordinary thing about it. It kind of looked like a Minotaur but MUCH scarier.

There was a red eerie glow around him that was actually the only source of light in the room. HE looked at me with his fierce and evil eyes.

"Hello, Allyson"

I still couldn't move. I was in shock, first the angel now this!

"What are you thinking about precious Ally?" he growled

"You" I whispered

He laughed and then stopped abruptly

"Is that an insult!"

"NO! No, no, no"

"Very well, you really are something aren't you little pet"

He smirked evilly

"Who are you?" I whispered

He laughed hysterically and stopped again

"What's so funny" I asked him

"You really don't recognize me?" he asked

"No"

"I dear Ally, is your worst nightmare. I kill and collect after all I am in charge of the underworld"

I gasped and looked at him. He was- was

" you are _the devil_, I learnt about you_"_

I felt like I couldn't breathe. I was standing in front of the most deadly and evilest thing alive. He is death itself and I'm most likely to be his next target. He chuckled then spoke.

"Good girl Ally ,but its σατανάς to be precise "

He looked at me seriously all of a sudden. I couldn't help stare back it was hypnotizing, almost as if he were looking into my soul.

"You're wish is granted" he smirked evilly

"What wish?"

He didn't listen instead he kept coming closer and closer.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked scared "Stop"

He was inches away from me now. I could feel his breath warm on my neck. He smelt of blood, did he actually drink it.

He then grabbed my wrist and slit it open with his claws. I let out a whimper of pain as he chanted some strange words still at my neck.

"Σας αγγέλου, που κρύβει τη μοίρα της να επιλέξουν πριν είναι πολύ αργά, i fulfull επιθυμία σας να ταΐσει φωτιά burnng σας, αλλά και να λάβουν σοβαρά υπόψη την προειδοποίησή μου πρέπει να είναι πένθους" he said

He then looked at me and smirked.

"This is going to hurt, a lot."

"NO! Please don't!"

He didn't listen instead two huge fangs appeared in his mouth. He grabbed my shoulders harshly and lifted me up. He muttered some words and came to my neck.

"NO!" I cried "Don't kill me!"

"Είστε ο νέος πεσμένος άγγελος" he muttered

Before I could react he sunk his long fangs into the crook ok my neck.

"AHHHH!" I screamed, letting out a blood curling scream. He was right it hurt, a lot at that. The pain shot through my blood and veins. I screamed more as he sunk his teeth deeper in my neck. There was a burning sensation spreading in my body. I felt it burn my insides. My heart was pounding and slowly stopped all in a second.

His last words still echoed in my mind as I blacked out, you are the new Πεσόντων αγγέλου now …

My eyes fluttered open as I took a deep breath.

"What happened" I muttered to myself.

The devil.

The devil had done something to me. I felt my neck and there were two deep holes in them.

"Fangs" I said to myself "That crazy bastard" I started giggling when I said that

Hold up why am I feeling so laid back. I mean I just DIED for crying on loud, found out I had an angel guardian and got bitten by a devil dude. Did I just say dude? Something is really wrong, I feel laid back, it's like I don't care about school, about my bullies- _nothing. _That devil really did do something to me. And what did he mean by 'Είστε ο νέος πεσμένος άγγελος' what does that even mean?

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt like I couldn't breathe. The air was getting thicker when I realized something.

Where am I?

I realized that I was in a _body bag_.

"Which assholes put me in here!" I shouted

When I get out those son of a bitches are going to pay! My hands tingled and my body was enraged. Suddenly a bright light erupted from my hands. It shone through and the bag actually burnt away piece by piece just like paper. As it did I woke up and stood there shocked. Ok perfectly reasonable answer, I am delusional. I chuckled and walked out. As soon as I did I checked where I was.

I was in a graveyard. But they didn't even know I was dead, so how was I here? As I walked out I realized my clothes changed…again. I was wearing a short red dress. It was knee-length and had fitted my waist perfectly. The top had sequins with a flower design pattern on it. And I was also wearing red high heels to go with. (**The pic is on my profile) **

I walked out looking really sexy in this dress. And for once I felt good about myself.

As I walked out I came across an alley. I could sense danger somehow but I kept walking. As I walked through the alley a few gangsters popped up.

"How you doin' babe" said one

"Fuck off" I told him

"Oh! Feisty, I like em feisty" he said licking his lips

Then a few more approached me.

"Wow sexy thing we got, we hit the jackpot" he said laughing and high-fiving his friends

"So if you bitches are done, MOVE!" I shouted

They jumped a bit and so did I at the tone of my voice. Honestly it was freakin' scary. Once they composed themselves they looked up at me.

"So we got ourselves a bad ass" he said, I chuckled thinking that just yesterday I would flinch just hearing the word shut up.

"What's so funny bitch!" one exclaimed

I laughed harder and shook my head.

"You guys"

One of them got mad and pinned me against the wall. He held me by my throat and slapped me several times over. My nose was bleeding now and dripped to my mouth. I tasted its salty bitterness and my anger levels went off the roof.

"Don't you ever laugh at us or else"

"Or else what?" I asked

"Or else this!"

He pushed me against the floor and kicked my side. I heard my ribcage crack then. That was it, I don't know why I felt this way but a murderous beast was dying to come out, and I let it.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! IT'S MY TURN" I screamed.

I got up and his eyes winded as he gasped.

"Y-you're face a-and r-rib cage" he stuttered

I knew what he was talking about I felt my nose and ribcage fall back into place as the blood from my nose stopped bleeding and vanished. He got his composure again and began talking.

"Nice trick" he said "GUYS GET HER!" he shouted. As they ran towards me they attempted to punch and kick me but before they reached, in reflex, I put my hands up high on either side of me. They all ran into the force field and fell back confused. The ground started to shake as the street poles started falling. Was I doing this?

Everything started shaking and the ground shook uncontrollably. So much so I almost lost my balance.

"Bring it on" I whispered

They all looked at me shocked and scared. I laughed to myself at the look on their faces.

"Ready to play" I said.

I lifted my hand and a dark glow erupted from it. I somehow knew what to do; I concentrated hard on everything around me. Suddenly my eyes became a deep red. I could feel the power surging through me. Everything around me lifted up and flew towards them. They got hit one by one and I wasn't done. In my hands a black orb appeared I shot it at them. They got hit and fell down screaming in pain. I ran lightning fast to the one who slapped me, and lifted him by his collar with amazing strength. He gasped and looked at me with fear.

"Who- who are y-you" He stammered

"More like _what I am_" I spat. I had no control of those words they just slipped out. I also had no control of what happened next. I looked him in the eyes and told him something.

"You saw nothing, I was never here. It was a gangster fight and don't forget" I whispered harshly in his ear. He nodded slowly and I threw in to a nearby wall.

Did I just hypnotize him?

That rage in me died down and I looked at what _I _had done. What am I? What was that? I ran home as fast as I can. But in two seconds I got there. Was that super speed?

I ran in to the house and looked around. I ran to the kitchen and saw a note on it.

_Ally_

_I'm going to a convention, I won't be here for a few weeks and I really am sorry for the short notice. There is money on the counter_

_Dad xoxo_

He did this to me now! When I needed him!

Again I was outraged and the paper in my hand caught a light and burnt. I gasped and ran to my room. This wasn't normal at ALL. Shiel said I would be normal. WAIT! Shiel he can help me. I summoned his name several times before I a bright light appeared before me. In a few seconds Shiel stood there guilty and sad.

"Ally, you called"

"What's going on!" yelled at him

"Sit"

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" I yelled at him

"I said SIT" he yelled

I huffed and sat on my bed.

"Ally, when you made a promise to revenge and died you're wish was unfulfilled. When that happens you go to hell"

"What did he do to me?"

"When I tried to stop you, you were too far in for me to help. Ally what happened"

"When I got there he tested me, as it seemed"

"He was reading your soul, testing what you wanted the most"

"Then he slit my wrists and chanted some weird words then he bit my neck"

What were those words?"

"Σας αγγέλου, που κρύβει τη μοίρα της να επιλέξουν πριν είναι πολύ αργά, i fulfull επιθυμία σας να ταΐσει φωτιά burnng σας, αλλά και να λάβουν σοβαρά υπόψη την προειδοποίησή μου πρέπει να είναι πένθου"

"That is what he first said" I told him

"It means:

_You angel who hides from her fate_

_Must choose before it's too late_

_I shall fulfil your desire_

_To feed your burning fire_

_But do heed my warning,_

_Someone will be mourning _

I gasped and looked at my lap, what does it mean?

"Then what did he say?"

"He said Είστε ο νέος πεσμένος άγγελος"

He gasped and looked at me

"It means you are the new fallen angel"

"What does that mean?"

"It's a spell Ally, that name is given to the ones who it is preformed to"

"What?"

"The spell gives you powers, supernatural ones. I saw the fight you had, but I couldn't believe it and it gives you a bit of confidence, evil really"

"POWERS!" I yelled almost screaming

"Yes, you have many. You are even power fuller than me now Ally. But be careful these powers could kill someone"

"What do I have?"

"Many things, invisibility, mind control, speed, strength, illusions, mind reading, physic, elemental powers and so many more things, but be careful when concentrating the magic it gets to unbearable for humans. Sometimes even angels, I have had experience"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Being my guardian" I said smiling

"Thanks" he sad

"For what?" I asked

"Being my angel"

I smiled and hugged him.

"I should go" he said

He stood up and was leaving when I caught his arm.

"First answer me, how did I die"

"Ally"

"Please"

"No!"

"WHY WHAT'S SO IMPORATNT!"

"YOU WERE MURDERED!" He screamed

"W-what"

Suddenly memories of me removing the knife came back.

"Who" I whispered on the verge of crying

"I-I"

"TELL ME!" I snapped, my eyes turning red again, my tone startled him so he jumped.

"It was from your school, I can't say more"

"SCHOOL!" I shouted "It was one of the popular's right?"

He didn't say a word. So I took it as a yes. I took deep breaths and looked at him angrily.

"I still have my powers and confidence, right?"

"Yeah, but I prefer to call it evil" he whispered

"Then they must await revenge, the new improved Ally Dawson"

"Don't do anything too rational now Ally, control your anger"

"FINE! Now get out!"

"Ok, ok I'm going, summon me anytime" he said

I didn't give him a glance instead I walked away to my bathroom. It was a lot to absorb but I handled it. So, tomorrow is Sunday, Monday is coming up soon. This is going to be fun…

**(1)This is actually my cousin he wanted to be in so he is! Let's give em a shout**

**HIYA! So this chapter is LONG! It's a treat to make up for my absence**. **I'm so sorry I can't do shout outs, it's like so late where I am :( But I have to answer 1 question.**

**Guest: you asked if she could not die or not come back looking different, well you see she come back looking like herself, nothing has changed, just her personality.**

**If you are still confused PM me ;)**

**Kitty**


	4. Chapter 4: Trish knows

**Hey guys! I know it's been long, but I am back and ready to PARTY! Or write :D and OMG 75 reviews u guys r freakin awesome! So I know I said I would do shoutouts but I really can't but I will answer questions or suggestions. So in this chap not much is going on but it's not a filler! But something kinda big is arising ;) **

Chapter 4

Ally's POV

Beep, Beep, Bee-

I slammed my fist on my alarm clock to shut it off. I looked its way for a second before realizing I smashed it to pieces, oops. I lightly chuckled at my new found strength and crawled out of bed.

I started walking over to my bathroom and passed my balcony. As I did I noticed my balcony door was still open. I wanted to try my out my new powers today, so I focused closely on the door and waved my hand over it. As soon as I did the window shut closed and locked itself. I smirked at my victory and continued to my bathroom.

I reached my bathroom and walked in. I brushed my teeth and quickly peeled of my clothes and jumped into my shower. The warm water soothed my mind and body as I scrubbed myself clean. Once I finished I wrapped myself in my towel and walked out to my room.

Today was a new day and a new me, and I was going to get my revenge no doubt. I won't take it too far though only because Shiel told me not to; otherwise all those popular bitches would be dead by now! Sorry went a bit overboard there.

I went over to my closet to pick out something to wear. As I opened my closet and I did a double take. No wonder people called me a nerd; these clothes were so boring and plain. I mean seriously there wasn't even a single pair of shorts for god's sake.

I spotted a pink and black long sleeved tee and pair a of neon pink jeans. These two caught my eye and I knew just how to make it work for the new me. I laid them down on my bed and eyed them curiously. Once I knew what to do I grabbed the pants and laid my hand just were my thighs would be. Suddenly my hands got red and the pants melted apart **(ok I know this is ridiculous but scissors are so plain : D just pretend it's like fire) **

Once it split completely they became short shorts and at the end it had a really cool burnt effect. I did the same with the tee's sleeves and burnt the bottom so it showed my belly button. I laid them down again admired my work. I smiled brightly and quickly put them on. Once I changed I put on some mascara, eyeliner and some nude lip gloss. I quickly curled my hair and slipped on my UGG's.

I wanted to change my whole wardrobe today so I decided to go shopping. I ran downstairs only to be greeted by the smell of eggs and bacon. I made a U-turn and saw my dad making breakfast.

"Dad?"

He jumped in surprised and turned to me. As he looked at me he smiled brightly.

"Morning hun, how did you sleep?"

"Ok, what's with the breakfast?" I asked curiously.

You see my dad never makes breakfast, like ever. He can really cook but he says that's a _woman's_ job. Since my mom's not here, well, you get the point. The only time he cooks is when he wants to tell me something.

"Sweetie there's no reas-"

"Spit it out" I said sternly

"What do you mean?"

"What do you want to tell me, I mean you wanted to say something so spit it out"

"Whaaa pshh no I didn't"

"Fine, then I will see you later"

"Ally wai-"

I didn't let him finish because by then I was already out the house. I figured that I could get breakfast at the mall. I took a nice peaceful walk to the mall forgetting the whole world.

As I turned into the mall, a really cute guy with brown hair came up to me and whistled. Know I know I have supernatural powers and all, but you don't need that to sense that this guy is douche bag. He came closer and smirked.

"Hey there pretty lady"

"Hey" I said back cockily

"Wanna go out some time"

Know I knew where this was going and I was enjoying it.

"Why not"

"Sweet babe"

He came really close and grabbed my ass. I wasn't panicked but I knew how to handle him. He suddenly pushed his lips against mine and he kissed me roughly. His hands travelled up and down my back slowly. He slid his tongue against my lower lip. As soon as he thought I was gonna give him entrance I gripped his hand and kneed him in the crotch. He groaned in pain and I so wasn't done. I gripped his hand tighter and flipped him on the hard concrete. He groaned more and spoke.

"What's wrong with you! Go to hell bitch" he shouted

"Actually I just came from there" I said winking at him "You should go there some time"

With that said I walked away leaving him groaning. Now I didn't use my powers on him but only because he was cute, so I am not gone soft.

I took a glance at him, smirked and slid on my sunglasses. After that I casually walked away as if nothing happened.

****Time skip****

I just finished with my shopping and I bought a whole new wardrobe. How I could afford this you ask? Well simple, turns out old Ally had a credit card that she got for her birthday and she didn't use it. So I will.

Right now I am walking home with like 15 shopping bags. Trust me these clothes are stunning and totally hot. Watch those bitches' faces tomorrow in school. That is going to be one fucking hilarious show to watch.

I managed to carry everything home slowly, casting away the urge use my powers and carry them. As I got home I ran to my room and dumped the bags on my floor. I jumped on my bed and groaned. I was so tired right now and I just wanted fall asleep.

Suddenly I remembered Trish, my BFF, my sister, the only person who worried about me in school. I had to go see her. Just because I got attitude, doesn't mean I'm a heartless bitch.

I grabbed my purse and sprinted out to Trish's house. I was somewhere near an alley when I heard shouting.

"GIVE ME MY PURSE BACK!"

"LET GO BITCH"

I knew the voice was Trish's so I super speeded to her.

Trish's POV (FINALLY!)

I was on my way to Ally's house when some creep came up to me.

"GIVE ME THE PURSE" he shouted

I refused and stepped back.

"GIVE ME THE PURSE!" he said louder

I still refused so he grabbed my purse from my hand.

"GIVE ME BACK MY PURSE!" I screamed

I grabbed it back and he held on still. We grabbed it back and forth before he got really mad.

"LET GO BITCH!" he screamed

He pushed me off and I fell on the floor. He was just about to punch me when a figure I appeared as fast as lightning.

"Don't touch her" a girl's voice whispered. It was filled with venom and anger. Even though it was barely audible, it was still scary and even made me flinch. I saw a flash of brown and blonde, which made me realize who it was.

"ALLY?" I asked shocked

She looked at me and winked. She turned back to the guy who seemed amused.

"Or what"

"I don't want to hurt you" she whispered

He laughed hysterically before turning to her. I was freaking out now because Ally was so fragile and tiny. Suddenly Ally's eyes turned deep red and she looked fierce. I jumped back in surprise and so did he.

"I warned you, you're gonna regret it" her voice boomed through the street. Luckily it was late so no-one was out this time.

"O-Oh y-yeah" he said. He was scared but he tried to hide it.

Suddenly Ally kicked him and he went flying through the wall. She made her hand into a fist and pulled her hand back. Soon after he flew up into the air and landed on the floor. I just gaped at her in shock. She wasn't finished with him at all. Her eyes flared with anger and her hands caught fire. She lifted her hand and blasted it at the man. He stared wide eyed but managed to escape. She fired another one and it but it barely missed him. She was about to fire another one when I realized she could've killed him.

"ALLY! NO!"

She tilted her head and looked at me. She was consumed with rage.

"Ally I'm fine" I whispered

She looked at me then suddenly her eyes came back to its original warm, brown colour. She looked back at the man and walked towards him and said.

"I warned you" she whispered

She looked at me and smiled. She signalled me to follow her and began walking towards my house

"A-ally what happ-"

"I'll explain at your house" she said calmly

Once we arrived I opened the door and we ran up to my room. I sat down quietly and she settled down on my bed.

"Explain" I said sternly

Ally's POV

"Explain" Trish said sternly

I sighed and looked at her.

"Trish I'm dead"

"What?"

"I died and came back to life"

"Ok I'm being punked I'm leaving"

She stood up and walked towards her door when I not mad.

"DON'T LEAVE" I said sternly

I picked my hand up and waved it over the door. The door banged shut and the curtains closed. The lights started to flick and I could feel my eyes go red. Trish had a look of pure fear on her face. I suddenly realized what I was doing and I dropped my hand. Immediately everything stopped and turned back to normal.

"Trish I'm so sorry, my power sometimes goes out of control"

"It's ok; j-just continue the story"

I started to explain from the day at school to where I found her. She listened closely and cried when she found out I died and froze in anger after she found out one of the popular's killed me. When I got to the end she eyed me and smiled.

"I am so sorry Ally" she said sincerely.

I shrugged and she developed me in a huge bear hug.

"The good thing is we are gonna kill those bitches"

"Fuck yeah"

She suddenly froze and looked at me. I realized why she did that.

"Did I forget to mention that the devil kinda gave me some confidence slash attitude?"

"Uh yeah, that kinda explains the hot clothes and anger issues!"

I just laughed and shrugged it off.

"OMG tomorrow is school! I can't wait to see their faces when they see your new look"

"Me too! It's gonna be a fucking freak show"

"I like this Ally"

I chuckled along with her.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" she asked

"We let the fun begin…"

**HEY! This is rushed I know I know but at least Trish knows the truth now! SO the next will be spicy I mean look at this:**

**Austin+ Popular's+ Ally+ Ally's new dark side= DRAMA!**

**Tomorrow is school. Imagine Austin's face HA! Can't wait.**

**SO review plz and any questions you know where the PM Button is :D**

**LUV YA GUYS!**


	5. Please read!

**Hey guys, um hehehe, ok I know I haven't been updating in like forever and you probably want to strangle me. There is a reason for that though. You see, I was working on a chapter for Sparks and Is it revenge or is it love when I got really tired so I saved it and took a break. Later when I came back I decided to check my account before I carried on. I got a PM from someone saying some REALLY bad things about my stories and me. I was really disheartened because I thought my stories were going along well and I had a lot of followers. Guys, if my stories are that bad please let me know because I will stop them. So anyways it will mean a lot and I actually got a lot of story ideas and I'm posting one soon.**

**PS I will do a poll and can you guys please choose which idea is better.**

**THANKS :D :D :D :D :D :D**


	6. Chapter 6: The question is why?

**Hey guys! I love your Pm's and kind reviews so I will continue and I owe it all to you! (Starts clapping for you) you guys rock! So this chapter will be a bit on the short side because I am going to update most stories soon! PS I did put a poll on my profile and I hope you guys can vote:) but in all honesty I love the last one where Ally is a demon and on a mission. Reason being that I got a book that has names of old legends and ghosts and cool artefacts like the "Book of Shadows" trust me the summary sucks but the story is going to ROCK! Also because I know names of ghosts and demons and some other weird myths which will make it a hundred times cooler. So basically it's about Ally being a demon and not knowing who she really is like her parents, she knows what she is though. Austin's is the new guy and he takes an interest in Ally. Austin catches her using her "demonic powers" and forces her to tell the truth. When she does he wants to help her in her mission. So basically the underworld is not like a "volcano of fire" thing here. Hell to the no, it's like a city it has villages and towns but they are all haunted and full of demon's. Ally has to find the Book of Shadows and certain demon's to find out who she really is. So yeah, that's a small summary of how it goes but trust this story will be fun, romantic, scary and REALLY mysterious. It will be around 30 chapters. SO I'm just recommending that one but the others will be cool too. So I'm gonna shut up now and give you what you are waiting for :D :D :D **

Chapter 5: Why?

Austin's POV

I woke up early today and I couldn't go back to sleep. I realized I wasn't getting anywhere just lying in bed, so I got up and ran to the shower. Once my clothes were off I jumped into the shower and closed my eyes. The whole thing on Friday with Ally was just a load of crap. I'm over it now, although I still don't know why I had to cry over a girl. I mean I rarely cry and there I was that day crying like a freaking baby for god knows what. I guess it was because I had a terrible feeling that night. I don't know why, but I sensed that something had gone wrong and someone I cared for just left. But later in the morning I was fine like that something came back to me…

I shook off the feeling and climbed out of the shower. I wrapped myself in the towel and brushed my teeth. Once I was done I ran to room to pick out some clothes.

I decided to wear my signature ripped jeans, my blue V-neck and my leather jacket. Once I finished dressing I slipped on my Soviets and ran downstairs. As I did I saw a note tapped to the table.

_Austin_

_I'm leaving early today, got a load of work. See you soon._

_Mom_

That's it. She just ran late so I'm stuck eating breakfast all alone once again, great.

I decided to skip breakfast today so I grabbed my car keys and drove to school. When I got there I parked in the parking lot and got out.

As I walked through the school doors, Kira grabbed my arm.

"What now, Kira?" I asked annoyed

"Just walking with you, boyfriend" she said in an eerily excited tone.

I just sighed and walked to my locker. When I got there, there was a huge commotion.

"Did you see the new girl?"

"I could tap that anytime"

"Damn she's smokin'"

Everyone whispered in hush tones. Suddenly Dez came screaming through the hall.

"AUSTIN!" he yelled in my ear shocked.

"Yes Dez" I answered back annoyed.

"T-the n-new girl, she not who w-we think she is, she is Al-"

He got cut off from his panic fest from some REALLY hot chick walking in through the halls. She was wearing hot pink shorts, a black tee with the words "Kiss me" on it and black heels. The halls went quiet as I stared in amazement. She seemed vaguely familiar though.

"Hey sweet cheeks" some random guy greeted.

She ignored him and came to me.

"Hey there" she said smiling innocently

"H-hey"

She giggled and looked at me sweetly. I could feel Kira tense up beside me.

"What's your name?" I asked regaining my composure.

"Don't you know?" she said innocently

"Nope"

"Umm Austin she is-" Dez said before I cut him off.

"Not know Dez" I whispered back.

"B-but-"

"DEZ!" _ I _whispered back angrily.

"You should listen to your friend there, he's right" The girl said.

Her sweet side was gone and she was giving an icy glare that made me shiver. She shook her head suddenly and laughed and icy and cold laugh. Her brown and honey coloured hair shook as she spoke.

"You really don't know do you?" she spoke

"Well lemme' give you a hint" she whispered coldly.

A circle began to gather around where we were and watch the scene be fold. She suddenly got up on one of the benches in the hallway and screamed.

"THE NAME IS ALLY DAWSON BITCHES, GET IT RIGHT!"

When she said that the whole crowd dropped dead silent. Kira, who was beside me just stared in shock. Most people gaped at her while the others let their jaw hang open in amazement. I for one, did both. I stared at her with my mouth open, I was quite sure my eyes were about to fall out too. Now I knew why she was so familiar. She was Ally, _my _Ally. Wait, where did that come from?

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies" she told me darkly.

She smirked at everyone's shocked expression and jumped off the bench. She walked towards the guy who called her sweet cheeks. She smiled innocently and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled back and his hands went to her back. By now I was walking towards that guy to punch him senseless. But it looked like Ally beat me to it. Her smile dropped and she looked at him darkly. He didn't seem to notice because his hands were going lower. Suddenly and swiftly Ally grabbed his hand and pushed him to the floor. As he landed she put her heel into his chest and kept him on the floor, before she whispered darkly.

"That's for calling me sweet cheeks"

She let him go and glared at me, so icily I quivered backwards into the lockers. She looked at everyone once more, gave a small wave as if nothing happened and walked away.

Everyone stared in shock and amazement as we watched her walk away. I looked at Kira once more to see all colour drowned from her face. She shivered and walked away slowly. I followed after just taking in what happened. Before one thought crossed my mind.

The old Ally is long gone, but the question is why…

**Hey there! So there was more to this, but I shortened it and I will add the next part in the next chapter. Sorry if it is short but I will update again soon. Also the next few chapters hold some excitement and romance for you Auslly lovers! That was a spoiler I've said too much :D Again please vote on my profile ;) **

**Luv ya guys!**


	7. Chapter 7: Kira

Chapter 7: What just happened!

Austin's POV

The rest of the day past like a blur. I couldn't concentrate on anything besides Ally. No-one knows what happened to her, but they seem to like the new her. I for one, really don't. She's changed and not in a good way. Her once fun and innocent aura is gone. She now has this dark and depressing aura around her, she has turned practically turned anti-social and for some reason that makes it even hotter for guys. This makes my blood boil for one.

To make matters worse, Kira has been bugging me about Ally all day. She's been acting strange ever since this morning when she saw Ally. I have no idea what's gotten into her, but she has been nagging me all day to skip school with her. The one time I was actually paying attention to her and the only thing she could say was to forget being a superstar or play along and get back on Ally. Now me, being the idiot I was, picked the latter. I only realized what I chose after-woods and right now I'm stuck playing along with Kira's plan. I don't know what she want to do to Ally or even the reason why, but I apparently can only watch this one. I'm actually grateful for it, considering what she did to that guy earlier. Brian? I think his name was. I still don't know how she did that, but it seems like no-one cares. So right now I'm stuck outside our science lab waiting for Kira. She said she has some "things" to take care of before she puts "our" plan into action.

A few minutes later Kira came out holding some kind of vial in her hand. It had some kind of chemical in it though. The chemical was transparent, although it almost didn't look like a chemical at all, more like water.

"Kira what is that?" I questioned

"Oh nothing, it's just a… surprise for Ally"

"Kira, really the least you can do is tell me what it is" I warned

Kira just scoffed in return and glared and me.

"It's a chemical Austin, I'm gonna pour it on Ally" She stated simply, but she almost said it hesitantly.

"Are you mad! Where did you even get it? What chemical is it?" I questioned angrily.

"Relax Austin, I mean it's only uh… Sulphuric Acid and I got it from the science lab"

"ARE YOU FREAKING INSANE! SHE'S HUMAN YOU COULD FREAKING KILL HER!"

By now I was pissed, like really pissed. If Kira poured that whole tube onto her. Ally could get seriously injured. The strange thing is, after I said she's just a human being Kira mumbled something under her breath that I couldn't hear.

"I'm just joking Austy, I won't actually pour it on her" she said in a 'duh' tone.

"Fine, but if you do…" I trailed off slowly as a warning.

"Whatever"

With that she stormed off to who knows where. But, I couldn't let her just walk away with her carrying acid, so I followed her. We came to an abandoned hallway. I've been here once or twice but I've never really stayed long enough. Mostly because it's creepy when no-one is around. It's near our gym class but, no-one I know has gym now. Wait, doesn't Ally have extra credit gym now? Ok I know that's ridiculous but Ally wasn't the fittest person around. In our school you have to pass gym, and that was one subject Ally was failing so she asked the teacher for extra credit after school.

Kira said she didn't want me in this "prank" and she wanted to do it solo. Of course I followed her here and I couldn't afford to be seen. I looked around to find a place to hide before Kira saw me. There was a small closet across the hall and behind it was this huge wall, so I decided I could hide there and I could see everything clearly.

I saw Ally coming down the hallway. She was in her gym clothes and considering the situation I won't say anything about how hot she looks in it. She walked closer until she reached Kira. She stood in front of Kira and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's so important that you called me here now?" Ally questioned dangerously.

"Oh nothing just this" Kira said.

She showed Ally the vial and waved it in front of her face.

"What's that" Ally questioned.

"Water" she stated simply.

Wait, what? Kira told me it was Sulphuric acid, but now its water? And I could tell there was more going on than I could put my finger on. This is because the way Ally was looking at Kira, there was more to it.

"What do you want Kira, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just an innocent prank"

"You know perfectly well what that is" Ally deadpanned "Don't do something you will regret"

Kira laughed sourly, but before I could react, she through the water onto Ally. It hit her arms and most of her body because she was only wearing shorts and a t-shirt. I thought it wouldn't be too serious because it was only water. Although, it deemed to be worse. Ally hissed in pain and clutched her hand. You could practically hear it burn and eat away her flesh. The perfect white floor was now being stained with pure, red blood. She cried out in pain while she fell to her knees. I was about to take off and help her, but what I saw next made me freeze in my spot.

Ally's eyes turned black. Pure black and lifeless, she was still hissing in pain though. But, that didn't seem to stop her next action. She stood up, no longer holding her hand. Her head was down and her hair falling down, covering her face. It kind of looked like a horror movie and Ally was the weird zombie girl.

She looked up her black eyes piercing into Kira's. Although, Kira was quaking in fear. I was freaked out now; I had no clue to what was happening. But I had to figure out after woods.

"You bloody bitch" Ally whispered.

The lights were flickering and Kira was shivering in fear.

"I have no m-more self-control you b-better leave before I hurt y-you" Ally said, her voice strained. Almost as if she was holding back.

Kira nodded her head vigorously and ran off. I still stood there shocked, I didn't even notice when Ally's gaze met mine. Her black eyes looked at me with anger.

"You didn't see anything, it was all a prank to get back at Kira!" she whispered darkly.

She tilted her head to the side and smiled evilly. The lights were still flickering at a fast pace. Ally looked at me one last time and turned and walked off. I couldn't let her go after this, so I followed her. I ran after her through the hallway and I noticed the lights went back to normal. But, as they did I noticed a scream at the end of the hallway. It seemed as if whatever took over her back there was gone. Although, through everything that happened I was in ultimate shock. The only thing that went through my mind as I followed her was:

_What just happened?_

**Cliffy! Eeep! ** **Ok I know you guys hate me for not updating and I'm so sorry. I was actually really sick and I had some problems with my BFF/crush. Yep you heard me; my crush is one of my best friends. So he found out I liked him, because he begged me to tell him and he was freaking out because he didn't want to ruin our friendship. But he didn't say if he liked me back and in class I was talking to his friends and he was mad (jealous? I dunno) then he came to us and asked me "what would happen if I liked you back" and I'm like "It's your choice" and his friend was giving me this look that said 'he's telling you his feelings moron' and 'ooh la la' **

**Oops! Am I rambling! I'm SO sorry. Anyways, you should check out the story:**

**Be my guardian angel by AUSTINALLY FAN**

**If you like supernatural check this out!**

**Otherwise I hopped you like this chapter! R&R and what's up with Kira? Does she know something? Will Austin find out? And what was in that water that affected Ally? Find out next time! **

**LUV YA! (PS Shiel will be in the next chapter!)**


	8. Chapter 8: What the hell!

Chapter 8: What the hell!

Austin's POV

As soon as I heard that scream my heart just shattered. I couldn't wrap my head on what was going on. It was all a big blur and I frankly don't even know what I'm doing right now. Although, this is Ally we are talking about and I needed to see for myself that she was ok. What just happened would have to be sorted out later.

I ran through the halls which all seemed to be endless. My breathing was a bit ragged as I ran, damn that girl was fast. What did she have super speed or something? I mean the girl is failing gym and yet she can faster than me. I was nearing by the forbidden area of the school when I heard yelling and screaming. I stopped immediately by the door and poked my head in. It seemed to lead onto the roof, where the yelling was coming from.

I slowly made my way through the door and upstairs. I could hear muffled cries of pain and I instantly knew its Ally. I crept up faster and I was finally there. It was like a garden rooftop. It had a whole bunch of plants and flowers everywhere and in the very middle were two benches, covered in a bungalow type of roof. It was very peaceful actually, despite the fact of Ally's constant crying. Crap! I forgot about Ally!

I spotted her sitting on the bench; blood covered her body as well as burn marks. It was truly a sickening sight. She was crying out in pain as she held herself up. She was mumbling something under her breath; I couldn't quite hear it so I crept loser and hid behind the bushes. I could finally hear and see everything perfectly and it honestly surprised me. She was murmuring someone's name under her breath.

"Shiel" she said slowly "Shiel, I need you please"

I was highly confused, who was Shiel? What's going on? I figured Ally must've been a bit delusional, that was until something happened.

"Shiel PLEASE!" she screamed

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and a guy our age appeared. He was kind of buff and he had raven hair. He had warm, brown eyes and he was wearing a white tux with a red tie. A bit too classy, I agree. But, that wasn't what I was focused on.

"Al-ly what was SO important that you had to call me, I mean I was bus-" he cut himself short when he saw Ally.

"Oh my god Ally! What happened" he ran over to her and bent down to hold her gently. She let go of the bench and collapsed into his arms. She sobbed quietly into his arms while he inspected her from the back.

"S-Shiel Kira threw some holy water onto me. P-please Shiel it h-hurts"

Shiel looked highly confused when Ally mentioned Kira, but as soon as she said holy water his face grew hard and flared with anger.

"Shh Ally, calm down, where does it hurt?"

His voice seemed soft but the look on his face was indescribable anger. Ally couldn't seem to respond she was still frozen in shock.

"E-everywhere" she muttered painfully.

He nodded understandingly and held her close. She whimpered softly and he suddenly realized the pain she must be in. Ally seemed to be losing consciousness as her eyes drooped and her cries were muffled. Shiel seemed to realize that, his face growing in utter panic.

"No! Ally please open your eyes" he soothed to her, but to no avail. Her eyes finally closed shut and she seemed lifeless in his arms. His face grew hard and cold. He scooped her up in his arms, not caring if her blood stained his tux. She cuddled up closer looking for warmth in his arms. His gaze softened as he gladly held her closer. Her small frame seemed to fit his so perfectly though, and I suddenly felt a pang in my chest. He looked at her in sympathy and worry, glancing around one last time there was a flash and then he was gone…

I couldn't feel jealous and sad at the same time. It hurt, a lot. I continued to stare at the same spot in anger. I finally lost all feeling except numbness and anger.

_What the hell!_

**Done! Cliffy! So I am SO sorry for the wait. Anyways what do you think? How does Kira know about Ally? Does Austin finally know about Ally? Was Shiel angry because he likes her?! Find out in the next chapter! So just to be clear the whole thing about Austin knowing will be cleared up in the next chapter. **

**Also guys someone asked me if this could be an M rated story. Now I do know how to write one perfectly well and I need your opinion. Do you want this to be M, its all your choice and if you do I don't mind. So until then…**

**Hasta LA vista my amazing readers ;) R&R**


	9. Chapter 9: Decisions

**Guys, I'm evil. I'm SO sorry for my absence; I just lost it a bit. So here's your new long awaited chapter, but I must warn that most of you won't like this. But, don't worry it won't last long. Bright side? Next chapter has some Auslly! So I'm starting a new story on Auslly, remember the poll I did? Well the winning plot was chosen. So it's about Ally being the new girl in school, but she's the rebel/bad girl kind. Austin gets intrigued in her and learns some things about her he shouldn't. He helps her through some things, but he gets too involved in her darkness to a point of no return. Remember that's her past affects her a bit. Meaning she's good, but what she is isn't. SO I need a summary for this. It's supernatural and romance and I need your help. I think I'll call it Demon inside, but I need a summary and a good critic to tell me how it is. So please PM me and I'll give you the prologue or just a sneak peak if you don't want spoilers. So um… please guys, help! *Brings out Austin's puppy dog eyes* Onwards my fellowship!**

Chapter 9: Decisions

Ally's POV

I groaned slightly as the light hit my face. My eyes opened slowly and I saw a figure hovering next me. I was about to scream and go onto full on battle mode, but then I realized the figure was Shiel. I looked up at his broad, figure and realized that he'd been pacing. At seeing me awake, he lurched from his spot, and to my side.

"Ally! You're awake! How are you feeling? Are you Dizzy? How many fingers am I holding up?" he said, bombarding me with panicked and worried questions.

"Shiel I'm okay, I am a little- wait no, very dizzy and you aren't holding up any" I attempted to calm him down. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wow Ally, you scared me there. What happened?" I sighed angrily remembering the incident.

"Long story short, Kira somehow knew about me and threw holy water on me" I said quietly. He sighed angrily and dejectedly, slumping back onto the bed I was on.

I then only took the time to realize I was in heaven again and back on that soft cloud. I looked at Shiel through my lashes and instantly regretted it. His gaze was fixated on me, never blinking, but anger clear on his face. I attempted to soothe him by telling him it was okay with my eyes, but it was to no avail.

"Shiel, why are you so angry about this?"

"Because they hurt you Ally! For fuck's sake isn't it clear already! I'm worried about you! And don't get me started that I'm getting too worried and my feelings are all over the place!" I gasped audibly at his sudden outburst. His feelings were all over the place? Why? I just didn't get it. He looked at me timidly, waiting for my reaction.

"I uh…um..." I was speechless. For the first time ever, I had no idea what to say, "I don't know what to say Shiel"

He sighed, looking defeated. He slumped in the couch and rubbed his temples tiredly. I slowly hoped over the bed and took a step toward him. I only then realized that those burns were still there, and it seemed that only my face was healed. I winced at the pain and felt myself falling. One moment I was falling the next I was swooped up by Shiel. He held me close in his arms and I felt myself getting lost in his pools of warm, brown eyes. I saw him gasp and look at me with worried eyes. I gave him a small smile of appreciation, but it still hurt, everywhere. He scooped me up and laid me back on the bed. He gave me a lopsided grin that was completely adorable. But for some reason, I couldn't help but feel that Austin's was cuter.

"You are suppost to rest Ally-cat" he said softly, "That holy water had more affect in you than it should" I frowned slightly at this.

"Meaning what?" I asked sternly. He seemed to realize what he said, and he seemed in a bit shocked, "Meaning what Shiel?"

He sighed sadly again and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at me through his lashes, almost ashamed to answer.

"Ally I just- The holy water shouldn't have taken that much affect. Sure you may have gone to hell and picked up a piece of the devil, but it still wouldn't have affected you" he said a bit breathless.

"What so am I suppost to be going dark side or something! Fuck Shiel, are you kidding me!" I said incredulously. I long forgot the pain I was in.

"Well what Ally! I told you this would be a problem! I can't be your fucking guardian every fucking minute watching you like a fucking hawk!" he yelled angrily. Tears glistened my eyes slightly. No, he was saying this out of anger.

"Fuck Shiel! Then what, I didn't ask you to be my guardian! If you can't fucking be my guardian then do you want me to fucking die!"

"YES! Go and fucking die Ally! You deserved to die! Maybe that's why you died! Because you're a nuisance! You deserved to be bullied! And you fucking deserved to be hated by everyone! Maybe that's why your mother left you; you're a fucking pain in everyone's ass, just one big mistake!" He screamed.

Tears flowed out of my eyes freely. My heart broke in a million pieces. Sobs racked my body uncontrollably as I let the words sink in. He meant it; he meant every word he said. He looked at me in pure shock and guilt, instantly regretting it. He wanted to say something but he was at loss for words. What had he done? He didn't mean a word he said; he was just angry.

"Your right" I croaked out, "You are absolutely right Shiel"

"No! A-Ally-cat I didn't mean it! I'm so sorry. I-I was just angry and I-"

"No, you are right!" I said bitterly, "I deserve to die! Why don't you just send me back to hell then!"

I saw Shiel's eyes fill with guilt. But, I didn't care. I climbed off the bed and fell to my knees sobbing in pain again. He immediately jumped down to my side. He held me close, and let me sob into his chest. I felt like a nervous wreck, but even though Shiel caused all this I couldn't help but feel safe and protected in his arms.

Once my sobs died down I looked at Shiel with glassy eyes. He didn't mean what he said. He was just angry, for me. If anything I should be thanking him. I chuckled quietly through my dried up tears, and looked at him timidly.

"You're a fucking bastard, you know that" I said to him playfully. I guess he got the message because he gave me a small smile, and he sighed with relief.

"I really didn't mean it Ally" he said sincerely. I sighed at him, but a small smile still remained planted on my lips.

I dared to look up at his eyes. His gaze was soft and worried, but also happy and relieved. I glanced down at his lips, which seemed so inviting right now. He seemed to notice because a faint pink, stilled on his cheeks.

"Do you want to kiss me now Ally-cat?" he said, a small smirk on his lips.

"Don't you want to kiss me Shiel?" I asked smirking as well. Mostly because I noticed that he was staring at my lips too.

"More than anything" he whispered leaning in more.

"Then do it" I said meekly.

"As you wish" he said finally closing the gap.

Our lips moved in sync. It was a long, passionate kiss. Sparks, no electricity jolted through me as I felt his warm lips. My lips tingled more as he deepened the kiss slightly, causing me to moan. My hands went to his hair; I tugged on the ends slowly as we kissed. He grabbed my hips slightly, careful not to injure me further.

He was so gentle, and so kind. I really like him, and I just met him. Yet, I felt like we knew each other for eternity. But, I couldn't shake off Austin's image in my head telling me how wrong I was. Wrong for what?

I broke the kiss for air, reluctantly. I stared at his eyes and I knew he was sincere. I grinned broadly and vice-versa. I giggled a bit, my cheeks a light shade of pink.

"That was…amazing" I gushed slightly. He chuckled a bit too.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked beaming at me hopefully.

"Yes!" I cried out happily and wrapped my arms around him tightly. Although I still couldn't shake off the feeling that this was wrong; that I wanted Austin to be in his place…

**NOOO! Hate me? I know, I hate myself too. Why Ally! GRR! Austin's gonna be so mad :( Whoa! Hold up. Ally's going evil. Oh no! And how did Kira know about all this? And to make things worse a new student is coming. I think you know him well. So some Auslly action in the next chapter, maybe the one after. SO don't hate me **

**Until next time…**


	10. Chapter 10: New found evil

**Hi guys :D So as a treat I'm giving you another chapter! Some Auslly in this one! And it's going to be kinda long. I think you deserve it. So can any of you guys guess how Kira is involved in all this? And who is the new student coming to Marino High? And I'm working on Sparks, it was my first M so I'm taking a bit of time, promise it will be up soon.**

Chapter 10

Austin's POV

It was Friday already and I hadn't seen Ally since the incident yesterday. To say the least I was pretty freaked out. I couldn't bring myself to think of any that was _real_. So, I came to the conclusion that it was all a show to get back at Kira and me. Though, I still couldn't shake off the feeling that there was more to all this than we understood.

I walked through the halls of my school aimlessly, looking quite dull and lifeless. I was attracting a few stares from people but I honestly didn't care. I stopped at my locker, and dialled in my combination. My first class was AP English, so unloaded my books and closed my locker. Within a second Ally was at her locker next to mine. She didn't look at me, though I could tell that my presence was bothering her. Mostly because she tensed up and her breathing quickened. Wait, was she…nervous? Because of me? Interesting… I could have some with this.

She quickly got her books for class, also AP English with me. She closed her bag and shut her locker. Of course I couldn't let her go that easily. Not without having some fun at least. She turned to leave, but I quickly grabbed her hand and spun her towards me so she landed with her back in my chest.

"Sup babe" I asked her huskily. She stiffened slightly at my actions but tried not to show it.

"What do you want dickhead?" she asked angrily.

I just smirked and wrapped my arms around her tighter. I nuzzled my face in her hair and breathed in her strawberry scent. Her eyes closed slowly enjoying my warmth. I sunk my head in the crook of her neck, enjoying the feel of her skin.

"You smell so good Alls" I murmured unconsciously.

Her eyes flew open suddenly, realizing our current position. She slipped out of my grasp and stared at me incredulously and angrily.

"What the heck Austin!" she yelled.

"I-uh-I I saw that you were nervous around me so I decided to um… have some fun with that" I said, gulping slowly. The look she was giving me was scaring the shit 'outta me.

I saw her fist clench and unclench. I could see that she was fighting with herself not to beat the shit 'outta me. What scared me was that, I was acting like a freaking baby because I was scared of Ally. What scared me more is that she had so much control over my emotions.

I breathed a sigh of relief when she unclenched her fist and walked away angrily. I looked around and saw that we had attracted a small crowd. I glared at them, silently warning them never to mention this and go away. I watched them look at me in fear and disperse quickly.

I sighed dejectedly and walked back to class. Suddenly someone grabbed my shoulder and I turned around to see Dez. He seemed pretty hyped up as usual, but a bit happier.

"What's up Dez?"

"Hey Austin, you should come to the beach with us" he said excitedly, "Trish, Beth, Mildred and I are going today after school, 'wanna join?"

"Um, sure why not Dez, anyone else coming?"

"I think Trish is inviting someone else?" he said unsurely, "We can pick you up if you like? Beth, Mildred and I are all driving together. I think Trish is driving with whoever she's inviting"

"Nah, it's cool, I'll use my car"

"Sweet, see you there, and don't forget to wear your swimsuit!"

"Why wouldn't I? It's the beach" I said, chuckling slightly.

"I didn't" he said gazing into space. I looked at him confused but shrugged it off.

We did our 'Whaddup' handshake and went to our classes. I heard Dez mumble something that sounded like 'our plan is working, go Auslly!' but I ignored it and carried on going to class.

No-one's POV

_A figure moved in the shadows of the forest. Its body covered by a dark, raven cloak. Dark brown hair peaked out and shone brightly amidst the cloak. The figure ran fast, at an unnatural speed. Twigs and branches crunched under its feet, animals cowered behind anything they could find, too afraid to face the darkness looming the forest. Suddenly the hooded figure came to a halt, because before it stood an old archway. The top of the archway had ancient writing, only visible by those of the supernatural. An ancient saying fell from its lips, allowing it to pass through the gate. Pass it was a small bungalow only visible from inside._

_The figure walked up quickly to the small shelter, and muttered another ancient curse. Suddenly the floor in the middle of the bungalow opened up slowly, revealing a spiral staircase. The figure walked down timidly and cautiously._

_At the end sat a dark and gloomy room, there were fires blazing on either side, creating an eerie light. In the front of the room two, red eyes glowed, eyeing the figure angrily._

"_Why do you disturb me?" the person spoke, "The girl, is she dead?"_

_The figure pulled of the head of the cloak an exposed its face._

"_No master, she isn't" the figure spoke hoarsely._

"_Then why do you disturb my slumber! I had told you to kill her before you even take a step back here!"_

"_My apologies master, but I do bring news. The girl, she's getting too powerful. Her power is greater than mine; the angles are already using her as a weapon against you"_

"_What! How is that possible! It's only been a few days. How can the angel's even reach her? You are the only one who has contact with her"_

"_No I'm not; there are other angle's in her school, in disguise" _

"_How could you let this happen!?"_

"_It was out of my reach. The girl doesn't expect me to be there"_

"_Well now you will be there! Go to her school and pretend to be a normal student"_

"_What! How? She thinks I am an angel!"_

"_Do not raise your voice with me! Tell her that someone is after her. Pretend to protect her. Get closer to her, and then we will kill her"_

"_But master, why would you give this girl her powers if you want to kill her?"_

"_It was written that, that girl will end me, she had it in her blood. Her mother did too, but she left far from my reach. I'm caged here so I cannot reach her. But, she left her daughter. Now the prophecy will be fulfilled. I don't want some pesky girl getting rid of me. So I changed fate. It was told a girl would be chosen and gifted the powers of an angel. Powers of good that would defeat me and keep me in the underworld forever. But I killed her before it was to happen and she came to you. It was all misguided and I gave her, her powers. The powers I gave her are evil and they will bring her into the dark, but it seems the angels have guided her into the right path. Her powers are turning angelic and now I'm being weakened"_

"_I understand master; I will do everything I can to get Ally Dawson here for the final fight" _

"_Do not fail me my fallen angel, Shiel…"_

**OMG! Shiel is a fallen angel! And he works for the devil! And he is playing Ally! Whoa. Anyways, any clue what Kira has to do with this? And I promise! That the next chapter will be up this week. And I promise they will be major Auslly!1**

**CYBER HUGS! KITTY!**


	11. Chapter 11: Beach days and new friends

Chapter 11

Austin's POV

I was already on my way to the beach. As soon as I got home I changed into my swimming trunks and put a T-shirt on until later. I also packed my beach bag with a few stuff, just in case I needed it. I was taking a slow drive to the beach, enjoying the nice day. I don't know why but I had a feeling that something good was going to happen today.

As I neared the beach, I saw Dez waving me over next to his car. I slowed down and parked next to him. I climbed out of my car and grabbed my stuff, including my precious surf board. Dez walked over to me smiling like a maniac.

"Hey Dez, why are you so happy?"

"You wouldn't believe who Trish is bringing!" he said excitedly

"Um, okay, who is it?"

"Its Al-" he would've finished but he got cut off from a car hooting behind us, "Oh, see for yourself, they're here"

I smiled and turned around; I immediately came in contact with Trish. She smiled widely too and stepped next to Dez.

"Um, where's the person you brought Trish"

"Oh, uh, she's coming" she paused lightly, "You know her pretty well"

I did? I suddenly had a feeling of who it was and I shivered slightly. I turned around slowly only to be greeted by the sight of Ally Dawson. She was leaning against her car and she eyed me angrily. But, my god, did she look hot. She was wearing a pair of _really_ short, jean shorts and a neon pink crop top, with a neon blue shirt under it. She huffed lightly and walked straight past me. I could literally feel myself drooling over her and Trish just smirked. I had a feeling that Dez and Trish planned this without us knowing.

"So let's hit the beach!" Dez shouted

Everyone cheered and made their way to the sand. We found an empty, quiet spot and we laid our stuff down. A few people hit the waves while the rest of us just relaxed in the sand. I ripped of my shirt, and showed of my abs. The girls were all staring and giggling like crazy. I smirked at the attention and looked around for Ally. I saw her glaring at me, completely unfazed by me. How the hell could she resist me?

Suddenly she took off her shirt revealing a yellow bikini top with stripes. And if my jaw didn't drop right then. She also ripped of her jean shorts revealing a bikini bottom, matching her top. She pulled her hair from a ponytail and ruffled it a bit making it look incredibly sexy. I was staring at her in shock and lust. How the hell could she have hidden all that?

Wolf whistles snapped me out of my daze. I looked around and saw the guys making googly eyes at her. Now I have a right to stare, she _my_ Ally. I can do whatever I want with her, sort of, unless I wanna get beaten alive, by her. Those guys had no right over her what-so-ever. I glared at them and I think I growled slightly. They looked at me slightly scared, so I think they got the message.

Suddenly Ally grabbed a surf board and ran to the waves. Ally surfs?! Now I could have some fun with this… I grabbed my board and ran into the waves with her…

***Time skip***

Ally and I got along well, surprisingly. We actually talked and laughed together. And man, you gotta see her surf. She's fricking amazing. How could you not fall in love with her?

It was almost sunset, and the sun looked absolutely beautiful while it was setting across the beach. Right now, I was the happiest man alive. Why? Because right now, Ally and I are taking a stroll across the beach. I don't know how we became 'friends' but, I guess we just…clicked.

We talking about the weirdest stuff ever and at one stage we played 20 questions. But, I still feel that she's hiding something important from me. So, I had to ask her. We sat down in the sand, and I decided to ask her.

"Ally?"

"Mmmhhh"

"What happened to you?" I asked meekly. She shifted slightly and turned to face me.

"Honestly, I don't know"

"Why did you change yourself?" She sighed and thought for a bit.

"I did it because I was a freak, nobody liked me and nobody cared. Heck, if I died no-on would even notice. I felt so incomplete. A while ago, I would dream that a knight and shining armour would come and rescue me. But, I got tired of waiting. And now look at me, I'm even worse than a freak then I was before" she said sadly.

"I could have been your knight in shining armour" I said seriously.

"Austin I-"

"Ally" I whispered slightly.

She looked so vulnerable right now, her walls were broken. She looked like a small child who needed to be cared for. And I wanted to do just that. I leaned forward and cupped her face. She looked at me, not angrily, but lovingly.

"Austin" she whispered.

Then, our lips met…

**A.N. Auslly!**


End file.
